


Two of the try guys trying

by TheAllMagicalCreature



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Post-Break Up, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllMagicalCreature/pseuds/TheAllMagicalCreature
Summary: The blossoming relationship of try guys Ned and Eugene. What if?





	1. The impossible happening

Zach looked like he might throw up any minute now and Keith was pacing the floor with a pained look on his face. Eugene stared at his mates for a few seconds and then decided he’d had enough. Without a second thought, he jumped up and started for the door. Keith and Zach both looked up, a bit unsure of what to do in this unimaginable situation. Eugene held the door open with an agitated expression. ‘’What the hell are you guys waiting for?’’ 

The ride to Ned’s house was filled with an awkward silence. Never had anyone seen them this quiet, so unsure of what to say. Keith was behind the steering wheel. At first, Eugene had tried to get in the driver’s seat, but Keith decided that was a bad idea. The Asian one of the three looked as if ready to murder. This was obviously not a very new look for the guy, but this time it felt real and no one knew how to deal with it. Zach just quietly slid into the backseat and kept his head down. He was trying to think of what to do, what to say to make this all just a little less awful, but nothing came to mind. Instead he just sat without saying a word, not wanting to anger Eugene further. 

Keith drove down to Ned’s house and took his time parking the car, as if trying to stall time, only frustrating Eugene further. The dark haired guy sprung out of the vehicle, never having buckled his seatbelt and strode over to the front door of the house. Just as he reached out to open the unlocked door, he stopped himself. He mentally told himself to take a deep breath and calm himself down before entering the house. The state he was in wouldn’t help his friend one bit and he didn’t want to storm in there, guns blazing. He came to his senses quite quickly, however there was still a dangerous amount of hatred bubbling beneath his skin. He managed to at least look a little less scary for his friend’s benefit. Zach and Keith caught up with him, and stood beside him. They waited for Eugene to open the door first, both apprehensive. 

When Eugene opened the door, he knew something was terribly wrong. The house was chaos. Shoes were scattered everywhere, and he even saw a broken mirror laying somewhere in a corner. He stepped into the house, and looked back at his two friends with a concerned expression on his face. ‘’I’ll go check if he’s upstairs,’’ whispered Keith, and he took off. Eugene heard Zach mumble something about the backyard before he also scurried off, leaving Eugene to check the downstairs area. 

Before he could round the corner to the living room, he heard a grunt from that exact location. He quickly moved around the corner and saw one of his best friends, hunched over in the corner of the room. Eugene felt a pull at his heart at the sight of his friend. Ned was curled up in the corner, his head between his knees and his hands covering his head. He seemed to be rocking back and forth a bit, as if comforting himself. When Eugene listened carefully he could hear soft sobs coming from the wretched boy-like figure. 

‘’Ned?’’ He cautiously moved forward, not wanting to startle his friend and upset him further. He wondered if he even heard him speak, and he was about to announce himself again, when he heard the faintest whisper. ‘’Get out..’’  
Eugene shook his head, even though Ned wasn’t looking at him. ‘’I’m not leaving. We’re here for you, alright? Keith and Zach are here too, they’re looking for you right now. Just talk to us, man.’’ He tried to console his friend, although it seemed to have no effect at all. After minutes of silence and no response whatsoever, Eugene moved forward again, almost able to reach out and touch Ned. That was a very bad move. 

‘’I SAID GET OUT!’’ Ned shouted and lunged himself at Eugene, reminding the other of his terrible emotional mood swings. Ned grabbed Eugene’s shirt and threw himself at him, managing to knock them both to the ground. Eugene’s head cracked against the hard floor, momentarily dizzying him. He grabbed a hold of Ned’s waist and gripped tight, rolling them over so he was on top. He blinked a few times to shake off the dizzy feeling, giving Ned the time to reach up and slam his fist into his stomach. Eugene grunted and grabbed Ned’s hands, immobilizing him. Once Eugene had Ned pinned to the floor, Keith and Zach came running in. They had heard Ned’s screaming and ran to find their friends. They stopped short at the sight of their friends on the floor, until Eugene grunted at them to ‘fucking help me’. Ned’s behavior could be explosive at times, which was dangerous for everyone around him. However as soon as they had him unable to move, he calmed down and curled back into a ball.

‘’She left.. She said she loved me and then she left. Who does that?’’ Ned’s voice cracked halfway through the sentence, and it broke his friends’ hearts. Eugene let go of him and sat down on the floor. He held his arm out for Ned to crawl into, which he gladly did. Zach seemed to have tears in his eyes as he quickly moved to sit on the other side of Ned, snuggling into his side. Keith also joined them on the floor, placing a comforting hand on Ned’s ankle.  
Ned was surrounded by his friends and he broke down. He gripped Eugene’s shirt, this time not with aggressive motivation. He sobbed into his shirt, all of his pent up aggression coming out in the form of tears. Eugene, usually very uncomfortable with heart-to-hearts, tried not to push away. Instead, he invited his broken friend into his arms and tried to console him to the best of his abilities. He gently rubbed the back of Ned’s back, and moved it to just hold him close when the motion became too repetitive to be comfortable. 

The guys sat there, amidst the rubble of Ned’s living room, for a few minutes. No one said anything, because there was nothing to be said. Who expected this of Ariel? She was the loving wife. No one was as in love as Ned and Ariel were. Ned never missed an opportunity to mention his wife in any conversation and everything had seemed perfect. Then all of a sudden Eugene got a text saying Ariel had left. It seemed as apocalyptic as the living room. But Ned would get through this, with the help of his friends.


	2. What happened last night?

Eugene just woke up in a bathtub. Now, this wasn’t terribly confusing because it had never happened before, because it definitely had, but the problem was that it wasn’t his bathtub. Moments after identifying his sleeping arrangements for this particular night, the awful headache and morning sickness kicked in. He groaned loudly, and hastily climbed out of the bathtub. He crouched in front of the strangely familiar toilet and heaved into it. He gagged up some spit, but there was luckily no vomit. After flushing, he rested his throbbing head on the cool surface of the toilet seat. He frowned his forehead, trying to relieve some of the terrible pressure on it and failing horribly. After a few agonizing minutes, he sat up and looked around. 

He soon identified the bathroom as Ned’s. Alright, so that answered one of the many questions he had. He shakily got to his feet and looked in the mirror over the sink. He pressed his lips together in disdain and raked a hand through his floppy hair, doing it absolutely no good. He soon gave up on his appearance and readjusted his boxers. There was no clothing in sight, so he decided to leave the bathroom wearing just underpants. It’s not like Ned had never seen him naked. 

He looked around the house, opening all doors, and eventually found Ned sitting in the kitchen. He looked as bad as Eugene felt. Eugene coughed once to announce his presence while walking into the room. Ned lifted his head off the table with a grunt, his eyes almost shut, however still able to see Eugene stepping in. Ned lifted a brow and sat up a little straighter. ‘’You’re here?’’ 

Eugene huffed and took a seat opposite Ned, answering with a similar grunt in affirmation. Ned pursed his lips and nodded his head, deciding not to comment on it. He seemed to have no idea how Eugene ended up here, either. 

‘’So, erm, any idea what happened last night?’’ Eugene asked after a moment of silence. He stood up to grab a glass of water, stealing some of the aspirin laying in front of Ned. He gulped all of it down and sat next to Ned. 

‘’No fucking clue. I remember we went out, all four of us, and we hit, like, three bars, but that’s when it stops.’’ Ned answered, glancing at Eugene to see if any memories decide to come up.

Eugene frowns and sits quietly for a second, trying to remember anything from last night. He usually never had headaches, and certainly not this bad, so he was curious. ‘’Well, it was for a video, right? There must be some footage from after we got shitfaced.’’ 

Ned’s face lit up and he sprung up from his seat. That seemed to be a mistake, judging from the pained look on his face. He kept moving, however, leaving the room momentarily. Eugene waited impatiently, not understanding Ned’s sudden rush to leave. Ned came back with a camera and a smile on his face. ‘’Let’s find out what our crazy asses got up to last night, shall we?’’

~~

Eugene was sitting incredibly still, not having moved an inch in the last five minutes of watching the video. Ned was sitting almost similar to him, not wanting to upset the other into a rage. After a long silence, Eugene jumped up and rummaged through the cabinets. Ned cleared his throat after a minute, moving to face the other guy. ‘’What-, I mean, what are you looking for?’’ 

‘’I can’t deal with this while sober.’’ Eugene replied shortly, every line in his body revealing how tense and uncomfortable he was. Ned nodded in a strange way, almost awkward around one of his best friends. Eugene eventually found the stash of alcohol and poured himself a liberal amount of whiskey. He poured the burning liquor down his throat and quickly refilled the glass. He took his seat next to Ned again, rubbing a hand down his face.

The footage they just watched clearly showed the two of them drunkenly hooking up. The making out on tape was pretty intense, and Eugene tried to imagine what must’ve happened when back at Ned’s house, without the camera in their faces. Ned was just sitting quietly, staring at the wall, until he couldn’t take it anymore and turned to face Eugene. ‘’What does this mean?’’

‘’It means I’m definitely not straight.’’ Eugene replied evenly, his facial expression not betraying any of his feelings at the moment. Eugene had always known he was into guys as well, but hadn’t really announced it to any of his friends or family yet. There was no way to hide now, and he couldn’t even begin to describe how awkward he felt, Ned’s eyes on him intently.

‘’Well, I guess you know now that I’m not straight either.’’ Ned replied matter-of-factly. Eugene rounded on him at this confession, eyes widening just the slightest bit. ‘’What?’’ He asked incredulously. Ned sent him a strange look, as if wondering why Eugene was so confused and voiced his thoughts out loud. ‘’What do you mean, ‘what’? I think the footage was pretty clear, nothing to be said about it. I was gonna tell you guys eventually, it just never came up.’’ 

Eugene was definitely shocked, but didn’t tell Ned this out loud. He just gave an appreciative hum and went back to staring at the wall. What would this mean for them? Eugene definitely felt something there. He had from the beginning, but it just didn’t feel realistic, Ned being married and all. But then Ariel left him six months ago, and now everything is possible. 

Ned was waiting for a response from Eugene, but the only movement the other made was eventually sipping at his whiskey. Ned just sighed, seeing this as a sign that Eugene just wasn’t interested in making anything happen. Ned got off his chair and started to get out of his own kitchen, wanting to give Eugene the space to get out of the house without feeling awkward about Ned being there. Before he could leave, though, Eugene grabbed his wrist and also got off his seat. Ned stopped in his tracks, not turning around just yet. 

Eugene cleared his throat, as if to reassure himself, and placed his free hand on Ned’s hip, slowly moving him around to face himself. ‘’I don’t really know what’ll happen if we do this..’’ Eugene started, already trying to talk himself out of what was about to happen, but Ned wouldn’t allow that. 

‘’Have we ever thought things out before doing them?’’ Ned asked, trying to goad Eugene into the idea. Eugene’s lips curled up slightly into a hesitant smile. Ned grabbed hold of Eugene’s bicep, the other hand going to his hip, pulling him in slowly, giving him the chance to pull away, but he didn’t. 

Eugene grabbed the back of Ned’s head and brought their lips together. It started out hesitant, but the vague memory of yesterday’s events came rolling back and the kiss soon turned into something more heated. Their hands roamed their bodies as they made out in Ned’s kitchen. Eugene grunted softly in enjoyment. 

He never wanted to stop doing this. And whatever happened afterwards would be just fine, right? It would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely terrified that this will somehow end up on their radar and they might see this. Just because there isn't a lot of other try guys fanfiction out there, them seeing this is much more likely and I really hope they don't. If they do.. sorry?


	3. The accident

The car was approaching, fast. Eugene only had time to yell out in warning and quickly move his arms to cover Ned’s head before both vehicles collided. 

~~

‘’IS EVERYONE OKAY? ZACH?’’ Keith’s voice boomed over the eery silence that followed the crash. It felt wrong. They had just been in a car crash, shouldn’t there be police sirens and people yelling? Eugene realized his train of thought wasn’t where it should be, like on the present situation. When he came back to his senses, he realized his head was throbbing. There was an unusual pressure on his ankle but at the moment he was focused on the ever-growing pain in his head. ‘’I’m fine,’’ came Zach’s voice, surprisingly calm under current circumstances. Eugene hadn’t opened his eyes yet, it somehow made everything seem less real. He could still pretend he was just hungover. 

‘’Eugene?’’ He felt someone undo his seatbelt and the movement jostled him a bit, shooting a spark of pain through his head. ‘’Eugene? Are you okay?’’ Ned sounded worried. Ned, worried? Wait, something’s not right. He grunted in response, trying to get away from the touch. He accidentally moved his foot and a sharp pain spread through his ankle, up his leg. He hissed in pain, his eyes opening wide. ‘’Don’t move your leg!’’ came the hurried comment from Zach. He saw three worried faces, all pointed at him. Keith and Zach were getting out of the car and Ned was on his knees beside Eugene. Eugene took a shaky breath, not letting himself look at his ankle yet, in fear of how bad it was. Instead he focused on Ned, sending him a crooked smile. 

Ned didn’t look reassured at all, and in that moment Keith opened the door on Eugene’s side. Eugene looked around and noticed the door was a wreck. It had dented and the glass was shattered, laying all over Eugene and the bottom of the car. The dark-haired man felt some sort of liquid trickling down the side of his face. He was unsure of whether it was sweat or blood, but honestly he didn’t want to know. 

‘’Hold on, don’t try to move, alright? Zach’s calling an ambulance right now, you’ll be fine.’’ Keith was trying to reassure Eugene, but he didn’t sound all too sure of himself. Eugene just laid his head against the headrest and closed his eyes. For a second, he felt peace, but Ned was snapping his fingers and telling him to keep them open. Eugene reopened his eyes and found himself looking for the other car. 

‘’What about the other driver?’’ He felt numb. There was no affection to the other driver at all, but he felt obliged to ask. Keith hurried to reassure him, ‘’He’s fine, don’t worry about that. Just sit tight. The ambulance will be here in a second.’’ Eugene blanked out for the next couple of minutes, though vaguely remembered Ned being there at all times, fretting over him. 

When he came to, he looked down for the first time and saw that his ankle was stuck between the driver’s seat in front of him and the side of the car. His ankle looked slightly crushed and he cringed at the disgusting sight. All of a sudden all of the pain from his ankle came rushing into his body and he involuntarily cried out in agony. He gritted his teeth to keep more sounds from spilling out, his hand reaching out to grab the thing nearest him to ground him. He ended up grabbing Ned’s shirt and pulling him even closer. Ned immediately moved closer and pulled Eugene’s hand from his shirt to hold it in his hand. ‘’It’s okay, just a few more seconds. I can hear the ambulance, everything’s gonna be alright.’’ Eugene closed his eyes, jaw clenched shut. He nodded in reply to Ned, crushing his hand with his tight grip.

When the ambulance finally arrived, they pulled Ned away from the car, angering the blonde visibly. Eugene keeps his gaze on Ned raging outside on the road while the men ask him questions. He doesn’t bother answering, not feeling like he has the energy for anything. He blanked out again while the men freed his ankle and got him out of the car. He recalls riding in the ambulance and being rushed into the hospital, but it’s just fragments until he passes out. 

~~

The doctor was being very stern. Eugene had tried reasoning with him until the man threatened to call his mother and have her check on him daily. He quickly resigned and promised the bald man he would take his rest and stay inside the house for at least two weeks. When the doctor finally finished giving Eugene his list of duties, (like seriously, he was injured, give him a break) the doctor left, telling him he would send in his friends soon. 

Eugene happily waited in the hospital bed, all too fond of the painkilling drugs he had been given. He was content just lying there, waiting for his worried friends to pop up. Just a few seconds later they came rushing in, Zach first, then Keith and lastly Ned. Zach ran at him and wrapped Eugene in a hug. The typical hug-hater actually smiled and invited Zach into his arms. The drugs and the glee of not being seriously injured had led to him inviting the warmth of his friend. Zach pulled back quickly and checked him over, plopping down in the seat next to his bed. Eugene noticed Ned lingering in the corner and wondered what was wrong.

Keith gave him a quick hug as well, looking him over with a long stare. “Jesus Christ, Eugene, we were worried. Glad you’re okay, man. Look, we’re gonna get all of us some food, alright? Be right back.’’ And with that, Keith and Zach abruptly got up and left the room. Eugene was stunned for a second before understanding dawned on him. He looked at Ned and saw the other slowly moving towards him. When he reached the bed he gently cradled Eugene in his arms, letting out a long sigh. Eugene hugged back just as tight, wanting to reassure his sort-of-boyfriend that he was alright. 

‘’You scared me to death..’’ Ned whispered as he took his seat on the edge of the hospital bed, wanting to be as close to Eugene as possible. The injured man cuddled up against the other, letting his head rest on Ned’s shoulder. ‘’I’m fine, really. Just bed-ridden for two weeks because of my damn ankle.’’

They sat like that for a while, not saying anything but enjoying the company of the other. Eugene felt almost back to normal until he heard a sniffle. He lifted his head off of Ned’s shoulder to look at him. Ned’s eyes were a bit red and swollen and the man looked down at his lap. ‘’What the hell came over you to cover my head instead of your own?’’ Ned finally asked, looking up with a frown to gage the other’s response. Eugene stiffened, immediately trying to shut himself off, but Ned wouldn’t let him. Ned took his hand, not losing eye-contact until the other replied. Eugene eventually realized he wasn’t getting out of this and shrugged his shoulders to convey indifference. ‘’Gut reaction, I guess. Didn’t really think of it at the time.’’

Ned shook his head, and Eugene worried for a second that he was really getting angry. Ned spluttered, looking for the right words. ‘’How could- I mean.. The car was heading for your side of the car. You could’ve saved yourself from the gash of glass that embedded itself in the side of your face. You’re an idiot..’’ His voice shook with uncontrolled anger and helplessness. Ned’s free hand traced the bandage on the side of Eugene’s face as he mentioned it, a look of pure sadness clouding his face. Eugene felt a small smile tug at his lips. ‘’I’m not apologizing for saving your lovely head from getting injured.’’ 

Ned pursed his lips, trying to hold back a smile but it didn’t work. He allowed a small laugh and just cuddled up to Eugene even more, effectively ending the conversation.


	4. The recovery

‘’Oh my god, just leave it!’’ Eugene roughly shoved Ned away, face pulled tight in annoyance. Ned almost snapped back at him but thought better of it at the last second and just clenched his teeth. It was pouring rain outside, only adding to Eugene’s foul mood. He had been stuck inside the house for nearly two weeks due to his injured ankle and he was slowly going mad. On top of all this, he had gotten bad news from Buzzfeed today. His new project idea was being shoved into some intern’s lap because Eugene hadn’t had the time to continue working on it. Or rather, he wasn’t allowed to do any work. Ned had been hovering like an overprotective mother and it was getting on Eugene’s nerves. He knew the other man was just trying to help him and speed up his recovery but a little work on the computer wasn’t going to do any damage. Sadly, Keith and Zach ganged up on him and made him promise to listen to Ned and not do anything crazy. He maybe could have handled disappointed looks from one of his friends, but three? That would’ve killed him. So his project was being handled by someone incapable who would probably ruin it and there was nothing he could do. This wasn’t Ned’s fault but he had been there with him and beared the brunt of Eugene’s anger. 

It seemed he had had enough, though. After nearly throwing the medicine in Eugene’s face, he left the room to collect himself in the kitchen. He rested his hands on the counter, his head dropping between his shoulders in defeat. The days after the accident had been hard on both of them. The shock of being in an accident obviously affected them, and Ned had poured his feelings into taking care of Eugene, which the latter didn’t seem to appreciate. Ned could hardly blame his boyfriend, he didn’t come from an overly affectionate family and had probably never experienced this kind of protectiveness before. And Ned had to admit that he was overcompensating a little bit, but what else was there to do? He needed an outlet. 

The annoying tune of an incoming call broke the silence that had fallen over the house. Ned picked up his phone and frowned at the screen, the word ‘Keith’ popping up. He pressed the red button, effectively ending the call. That’s when he heard a crash from the living room.

Eugene had managed to get up and move halfway across the room without his crutches before almost tripping over his own dog, Pesto. He just managed to move out of the way but the awkward stumble made him lose his balance. He plowed into a large plant and went down with it. Ned had ran into the room and was already next to him, trying to help him get up. Eugene felt helpless, yet again. He didn’t want to look weak in front of Ned. Before he could think it over he had shoved Ned away again in an attempt to stand up by himself.

‘’Ned-..’’ The tall man stuttered, seeing the hurt flash across Ned’s face. Before he could apologize, the blonde one had left and slammed the door behind him. Eugene sighed, and flopped back down on the floor, burying his face in his hands with a groan.


	5. Kiss and make up

Ned was visibly shaking and the sight pulled at Eugene’s heartstrings. Eugene wished he could stand up there next to him and show him his support, but he doubted his boyfriend would appreciate the gesture. Were they even still together? The Asian man was unsure, as he had been a lot lately. He hadn’t seen or spoken to Ned in a week and a half and it hadn’t done him good. He had thought he needed some space to sort things through on his own but the time apart had just made him more anxious and nothing had been solved in the process. It had just resulted in uncomfortable meetings at work, now that he was fully recovered and cleared for the job, and all their friends seemed to be sick of it. 

They were currently at one of those uncomfortable meetings and everything seemed to have gone wrong. The latest disaster was the incorrect powerpoint presentation Ned had put together, it seemed he hadn’t saved the last updates and with all the shit from the last few days Ned couldn’t keep it together. He slammed the remote he was holding down on the table and sprinted out of the room. Keith and Zach immediately turned to Eugene with big eyes, obviously worried for their friend. The black-haired try guy casted his eyes downward to the ground in shame, knowing this was mostly his fault. 

‘’Eugene, you need to fix this. Whatever’s going on between you two, it’s gone on for too long. Just talk to him!’’ Keith argued for the nth time, guilt-tripping Eugene even further. The whole ordeal had been to much for Eugene to handle, and he had just ran away from his problems but he could no longer do this. It was effecting his co-workers now and sooner or later someone higher-up would catch wind of this. The only way to prevent this fight from spiraling into a bigger issue was to just kiss and make up. God, what Eugene would do to be able to kiss Ned again.

Without saying a word he left the meeting room, looking for his boyfriend. He went and checked their usual workplaces but soon found Ned in one of the restrooms. Ned turned to leave the restroom just as Eugene was entering it, making everything just a tad more awkward than it already was. ‘’I was just gonna.. leave.’’ Ned’s voice was soft, and he wouldn’t make eye contact. Eugene felt even worse, soon realizing Ned must’ve been trying to hide the puffiness of his eyes. Before he could leave, Eugene gently grasped Ned’s wrist, closing the door to the restroom behind them, effectively blocking out the sounds from the hallway. The silence was deafening, and Ned was still studiously avoiding Eugene’s gaze, forcing the taller man to speak up. 

‘’I’m sorry. And not just for pushing you,’’ Eugene dropped Ned’s wrist, allowing him his space as he made his speech. ‘’I’m sorry for being a jerk. I know you were just trying to help me and I shouldn’t have been so hard on you. I’m really sorry.’’ Ned had finally lifted his head and looked him in the eye, which was probably a good sign. He also hadn’t moved away, which Eugene decided to see as an invitation to step closer. He reached out and when Ned didn’t pull back, he slowly took his hand in his, trying to convey how sorry he was. 

He could see Ned thinking, tasting the words in his mouth before spitting them out as he usually would. ‘’It’s okay. I know you’re not used to the overbearing mother-type and I was clearly bothering you, but you should have just told me you needed some space, not literally push me away.’’ Eugene was nodding frantically, gently squeezing the other’s hand. ‘’I know, I should’ve talked to you. I just didn’t want to hurt your feelings.’’ A small smile crept onto his lover’s face and Eugene was finally able to relax, leaning his body into Ned’s. He wrapped his free hand around Ned’s waist and lowered his head onto the other’s shoulder. He was warm and finally happy, being in his boyfriend’s arms again. Ned immediately recuperated by cradling Eugene in his arms. Just then the door to the restroom swung open, revealing their friend Zach standing in the doorway. 

Eugene almost jumped back but Ned just pushed their bodies closer into the embrace, staring pointedly over Eugene’s shoulder at Zach, who lifted both his hands in surrender and immediately backed out of the room. Soon after they heard their friend yelling. ‘’NEGENE IS BACK BITCHES!’’ Ned burst out in a fit of giggles and pulled back just enough to look in his boyfriend’s eyes. Eugene saw nothing but joy and it was almost like the last two weeks hadn’t happened. But they had, and they had just brought them closer together. Eugene smiled fondly at the blonde and couldn’t resist reaching out to ruffle his hair, resulting in a shriek. The taller one grinned and darted out of the restroom, Ned following right behind him, hand up in the air, threatening to mess up ‘that gorgeous head of hair’.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the try guys.  
> I don't wish Ariel and Ned break up in real life, I love them as a couple and I don't actually believe Eugene and Ned are suddenly going to elope or anything. I want you to keep in mind that this is a work of fiction.  
> This is also my very first fanfiction on AO3 and I would love to know what you think! Let me know in the comments.


End file.
